Code Master
"Once Code Master, always Code Master" -Code Master Lens Code Masters are inter-system eliminators. They are one of the most vicious societies operating throughout the Net, and even in the Web. Despite this greatly feared reputation, they have never once been encountered within the Super Computer. Code Masters are paid to delete anyone or anything, and they will delete anyone that gets in the way of their objective. Code Masters are one of several types of formats found in Cyber Space. A Code Master's main weapon is a Gibson Coil Pike which is even more powerful than a Guardian Key Tool. Almost nothing is known of Code Masters native to the Web, although they appear to be more powerful, and even more, feared than their cousins found in the Net. Code Masters do not have icons, so they are incapable of rebooting. However, since Code Masters are not connected to any particular system, and rarely encounter Game Cubes, they do not have a great need for icons. Using their powerful Gibson Coil Pike a Code Master is capable of many functions, including portal creation, making file locks, paradigm shifts, and disabling enemy weapons. Not much is known about how the Code Master Guild functions. The society seems to be composed of various levels, with has their own designated Brotherhood and title, usually based on their skills and abilities. This group, while obviously lacking in morals, have a strict code of conduct for they value 'honor' above all else. They have sworn to a tradition that states "Once Code Master, always Code Master" and absolutely no one is ever allowed to leave. If anyone were to ever abandon the Guild they would be mercilessly hunted down by another member. Code Masters have a rather unpleasant history with Viruses. Viruses such as Megabyte generally do their best to avoid Code Masters. Possibly Code Masters have been hired to delete viruses several times and due to some virus' incredible powers, this has probably lead to deaths on both sides. A long time ago, before Bob came to Mainframe, the Code Master Talon could not stand killing things anymore. He came to this system with no ports and asked Phong for sanctuary. Phong agreed and gave him a PID for citizenship. Talon took the new name of Mr. Pearson and lived in peace in Mainframe. Phong was sworn to secrecy about the entire thing. Eventually, the Code Master Lens came looking for Talon. He was ready to destroy Mainframe to find him. When Mr. Pearson came forward he was challenged to a deadly Code Master duel of "High Spar". However, the old binome broke his Gibson Coil Pike, telling Lens he quit the guild and would never harm another living thing. Lens was going to delete Mr. Pearson regardless but decided not to since so many Mainframers showed honorable sacrifice to save Mr. Pearson. He would tell the Guild personally that Talon was effectively "no more". Lens quickly left Mainframe after this and Mr. Pearson has lived peacefully there ever since. (High Code) Comic (Non-Canon) After the Code Masters helped to delete all of the Viruses they turned and attacked the Guardians, believing they are weak. Lens stated that he is the last Code Master with a code of honor while the rest are only seeking more power. (ReBoot: Paradigms Lost). It also shows several different Formats as Code Masters, with Lens' being described as a software bug. References *The only episode that a Code Master is seen or discussed is High Code. *Code Masters from the Web have never been seen on screen. *Code Masters appeared as a primary plot point in the webcomic, ReBoot: Paradigms Lost *It is unknown if Talon was always a binome, or if he was reformated into one when he took the name Mr. Pearson. Category:Format Category:Villains